The Lizards of London
by TheNextTitan
Summary: After the Doctor's brush with death, he and Rose explore the experiments of Britian's Genetic Team, only to find that they have created a monster that will destroy all human life, including Rose. 10th Doctor Rose10. Read and Review please! Chp 4 up
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Anna felt sick.

She slipped on the cobbled alleyway as she fled the darkness that seems to prey upon her. Her knees slammed painfully into the stone, her skin splitting and oozing beads of blood. A single tear was shed, trickling down her pale cheek but she forcefully wiped it away and scrambled to her feet, setting into a sprint almost instantly. Each step was like fire in her legs, the pain digging deep into her knees and shins, making them scream at her. But she didn't listen. She could no longer feel the pain.

Fear was her pain killer.

Skidding round a corner and into a narrow street, she ran up the deserted pavement, her flat shoes slapping the cold concrete slabs beneath her. Her red her, bedraggled and dead, danced in her face, getting into her fearful green eyes. Her jacket flew behind her, the light grey material torn in the shape of great claws, dragging down her back, burnt with great black scorch marks.

She leapt over a fallen bin, feeling her toes brush its side with little grace. She landed on one foot heavily and almost fell over on her ankle, but she was moving too fast now. Behind her, there was a sharp hiss and the sound of banging plastic as the bin was thrown away. But Anna didn't dare look behind her. She kept on running, though her legs began to feel like lead, the effort of making them move became an endless struggle as her feet pounded uselessly on the ground. A sense of dread already hung over her head.

_I'm going to die..._

The thought, there and then, could have made her cry out, yell for someone. However, there was no one. Just her and...The creature.

The white washed houses past by her, their curtains and blinds closed and their doors firmly locked, offered no protection for the young girl. No faces peered through the glass windows to see who had caused the noise. The city was dead.

The tears, held back for so long that she couldn't remember when she last felt their wet touch, began to flood, making her vision blurred. There was no hope. No help. She felt the end coming so close; she could imagine her fingers reaching out to it.

_Why me...?_

The question that had seemed to dictate the past few weeks was suddenly weighing down on her, like ton of bricks smashing into glass; it broke its way into her mind and seeped slowly into her will. No longer did she want to run. No longer did she want to hide. Anna wanted it to end. So many hours without sleep, food or water. So many days of no company, only the too familiar fear at her side.

A growl behind her made her sob out loud as she ran, but she knew she was slowing. She could hear its claws, long and deadly, clacking on the pavement, nipping at her heels like an angry terrier savaging at another dog, scraping at her trailing jeans. She could smell its sickly breath, sour and rotting flesh plaguing the London air around her.

In front of her, she saw the street come to a close in a tight turning circle. There would be no more running, what would be the point? She had trapped herself, making it an easy chase for the beast. She might has well have served herself up on a silver platter, accompanied by a portion of chips.

Her desperate thoughts of when to stop were solved for her, by a loose paving stone. Her toes caught on the tilted end and she fell forwards, banging her head slightly as her whole body tumbled down, as though she was suddenly made of nothing more then cloth. She slid painfully along the ground, feeling her left side being slowly grazed by the rough concrete.

Finally, she rolled to a stop which seemed to last forever. She instinctively curled into a tight ball, the pain of her whole body making her eyes screw up tight as she moaned, gasping for breath. She didn't want to see her death coming towards her, swaggering out of the darkness of which it was born.

She felt the footfalls. They sounded like hooves. But Anna knew what they really were. Thick, scaly grey feet with great, black claws, as thick as her hand, pawing at the ground with amusement as it scared out its kill. That was all she was to it. A kill. A meal that was intended to be for so long. She had seen it happen. The dry cleaner owner, Mr Down, ripped away through the air and whisked away, his screams fading away into the day. She was the last.

Anna's cheek felt cold against the pavement. It seemed to spread into her eyes, drying her tears, but intensifying the deep sorrow within her, as though feeding wood to dying flames.

A shadow loomed over her. Its breath, putrid, made her cough uncontrollably. She glanced up, staring into the face of her pursuer.

It looked like a lizard, except a charcoal grey. A pair of nostrils flared, taking deep breaths of air to revive its lungs while its crimson eyes, full of such malice and hatred that they seemed to burn. Its upper lip twitched to reveal an array of sharp, poisonous fangs, moist with spittle. A long tongue, snaking past those blades, licked the air, as though tasting her fear.

_What are you waiting for? _She hissed in her mind, _A written invitation?_

The creature snarled, as though hearing her thoughts, snapping its teeth close to her face with a sharp bang. The noise made Anna jump, sending her into trembles of fear. This was it. What she had been fighting against for a straight five weeks, ending now.

The creature snorted a plume a thick, black smoke down upon her, as though laughing at her fear. She felt the warmth of the smoke as it slipped into her nostrils, making her vision waver. A wave of drowsiness covered her, as though a flick blanket was covering her crumbled body. Then, she heard a voice through the black which blinded her eyes.

'So young...So easy to...' The last word, Anna didn't hear. She had slipped into a deep sleep of which she had never wanted to have.

* * *

Hey :) 

I'm writing a new Doctor Who story whilst the other undergoes some work (basically, I need time to write more chapters, but it sounds cooler if I say it needs work ;) ) I hope you have enjoyed reading the prologue..Yes, its not chapter one, that would be much much longer, or else my proof reader may loose all whats left of her sanity and kill me to make me write more.

Any who, I will give you a preview to Chp 1.

_Rose Tyler ran down the old street, looking back with fear over her shoulder as she heard a growl. It was times like these when HE should be here...Suddenly, something leaped out from the side and crashed into her. _

_'What are you doing here?'_

Thanks for reading, I hope you will stay...I was going to say tuned, but your not watching a TV..so...Um...Just stay reading! Oh, and please review. Lemme do a company thing!

You views are valuable to us, so please to hesitate to send us your comment :) I've waited ages to d that...And now I'll leave you to your worry over my own sanity...

TheNextTitan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rain began to spit down with incredible speed around London's Powell Estate. In amongst the cluster of flats with their many windows, a bored face stared vacantly out, down at the people that scurried around underneath large umbrellas. Sighing, the face turned away to be greeted with a warm cup of tea and a fresh rich tea biscuit.

"Sorry, all out of chocolate digestives. Mum had one of her tea parties the other day and hasn't been shopping since."

Rose's face was split into a mixture of apology and amusement as she handed the Doctor a pink mug with a big red heart slapped on the side. He looked at these offerings and shrugged.

"I'll just be deprived then." He sighed mockingly and dipped his biscuit into his tea. "Ah well." He grinned, that boyish face of his lighting up the room in a single flash of teeth. Rose snorted and went back to join her already annoyed mother in the kitchen.

The Doctor pulled his rich tea out, only to find that half of it had broken off and sunk to the bottom of his mug.

"Typical." He muttered, swirling round his tea in a pointless effort to find this bit, but only discovered that this too had broken up into chunks. He frowned at the tea, as though blaming it for ruining his mid-afternoon treat and placed it on the small table on front of him.

As he drew back, he cast a criticising eye over all of the magazines that were piled in a colourful heap in the middle of the table, flicking around all of the titles. Then, something drew him in.

It wasn't a _Woman & Home_ magazine, with its fake smiling model plastered over the front in its glossy paper, no; it was the only sane sensible thing on the table.

The newspaper was only a day old, yet its title blazed out at the Doctor as though it had a pair of blue flashing lights and its own siren. He frowned, unable to tell what he was feeling. Confusion? Angry?

Worry?

**_BRITAIN'S GENETIC TEAM: CREATING LEDGENDS_**

The Doctor, unlike himself, read the article slowly. Usually he just read through it as quick as a flash, thought about it and then just stored it in the back of his vast mind. But this was different, this was not known to him. It was strange.

'_Yesterday, Genetic teams from all over Britain revealed their brand new experiment to London's public at a speaking in London's Natural History Museum.'_

"New experiment? They're not meant to say these things for well over a good 200 years..." The Doctor murmured darkly, his whole body stiffening as he felt that familiar sense of danger all around him.

'_BGT's leader, Roger Jones, claimed that this would be their must successful experiment yet, toppling their defeat over the recent downfalls after creating a flu virus. Also added was that the security breach detected last Wednesday was nothing more than a trip in their systems and no items were reported missing._

_Though proud of his claims, Mr Jones refused to unveil any parts of the new experiment, except from a short statement in which he said "We're bringing legends back to life."'_

The creases on the Doctor's forehead were so deep now they looked like deep marks in his skin. As he tried to read on, his hopes were shattered as he came to the bottom of the page, which really should have been half way down the page.

Still not giving up completely on himself, he flicked through the pages of the newspaper, passing article by article like wildfire until he finally came to the end of the newspaper and his head was brimming with football results.

"As much as I like hearing that Newcastle are winning a lot, I really could care less." The Doctor snapped at himself. He whacked the newspaper back down and the table and snatched up his lumpy tea again, a look of annoyance on his usually beaming face, as though he was a young boy that had received a book at Christmas instead of a gaming console.

He took a swig, coughing as a piece of mushy biscuit slid down his throat and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. BGT was established over 100 years ago, starting off with a mere 5 men and growing at a small rate with scientists, ranging in age between their 20's and 60's. But the man, who had begun it all, Arthur J Poole, was a clever man indeed. How he knew some of the things he did, the Doctor had no clue, but he was full of admiration for the guy. Amazing mind.

Now was the question though, not the past, here and now the Doctor was questioning the team. What were they doing? What happened to the small ideas of theirs, kept secret behind lab doors, laying dormant until they saw fit the time to reveal their work.

Rose peered in round the door, her blonde hair circling round her cheeks, giving her the angelic face that she deserved. Her eyebrows were raised in a curious way as she gave the Doctor a quizzical look.

"What's up with you?" She asked, running a tea towel over a clean plate as she stepped forward, leaning against the door frame with her shoulder.

The Doctor turned to her, his sudden outburst of rage extinguished instantly as he gave a mock expression of shock.

"Me? There is absolutely nothing wrong me!" He cried. "I'm just fine! Where do you get these ideas from, Miss Tyler?" Rose laughed loudly and shook her head, dipping back into the kitchen with her hardly dried plate and saying something quickly to her Mum before coming to his side.

"Come on then, let's go for a walk." She sighed happily, tugging at his suit sleeve. His face instantly lit up and he stood up in a flash, taking Rose's arm in his as though he was about to walk her down the isle.

Both strolling to the door, only stopping to grab his overcoat off the peg, they swept out with a click of a door and a bemused look from Jackie as she watched them jog down the stairs, laughing happily and walking out of the estate. She shook her head with a smile and went back to her dish drying, placing a pile of dirty plates in the hot soapy water and beginning to scrub.

--------

The streets of London were reasonably quiet for a Sunday, with the odd cluster of foreign tourists in awe at the everyday London buildings with smiles and camera's raised to their eyes and their fingers pointing at some performer or artist along the rails.

The Doctor and Rose were quite content as they strolled the pavements, peering into shop windows. They seemed oblivious to the rain that was falling down on them, both their heads already looking fairly damp. They walked hand in hand, occasionally glancing at the other while they turned away. People who glimpsed them doing this could find nothing wrong with this and found it pretty much normal and just went back to their daily thinking. What was for dinner tonight? Have I got my phone? Need to take the cat to the vets.

Rose felt a rain drop hit her cheek and she looked up at the grey sky, blinking as another small speck of water gently landed on her face. The Doctor too stared up, examining the clouds with his brown eyes.

"We're about to get heavy rain..." He muttered. Rose diverted her gaze to his face, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. He looked at her, looking somewhat offended.

"It really is!" He said, a touch of hurt in his voice, crestfallen.

"Ok, it's about to pour. How can you tell?" Rose asked, one eyebrow arched, as though talking to a child that was desperately trying to impress an adult.

"Well, let's just say that I am the weather man." He replied, rather sheepishly all of a sudden.

"Funny. It's general knowledge that weather men lie. One minute it's supposed to be sunny, the next thing you know, its godforsaken snow!"

"Yes, but that's normal weather people, now isn't it?" He said stiffly, acting posh. "Rose Tyler, are you insisting that I am normal?"

"Wouldn't even dream of it..." Rose muttered.

A big fat rain drop suddenly splashed on her nose, make her jump. All around her, the sound of the rain pattering on the road became nosier until, true to the Doctor's word, it was raining heavily. Rose glanced over at the Doctor, who was giving her an 'I told you so' grin.

Laughing, he took her by the shoulders, sheltering her from the rain as they walked further along the street, acting as if the rain was sun.

--------

The lab was cold. The stainless steel machinery hummed softly, buttons flashing dimly, waiting to be pressed. The soft breeze from the air conditioning system was uncomfortable on the back of Roger Jones's neck. He rubbed it unconsciously, before drawing his hand across his unshaven chin in thought as his grey eyes gazed through the glass. Great black hoods hung under his eyes from the many nights loss of sleep and comfort. His suit felt unclean against his pale body, the blue material creased and left smelling of day old coffee. His stained tie hung limply round his neck, as though its days of absence from press-cleaning had slaughtered it.

Roger drew another restless hand through his short black hair, making it stand on end once again. He's anxiety was plain to the scientists in the room which he had been looking into for hours upon hours. They were all gathered round a large table, working on a large body of some sort of animal under a thin green cloth. An elder doctor was facing with his back to Mr Jones, often putting his hand out to receive a piece of gleaming operation equipment, before diving back into his work.

No one had listened to what he had to say about all of this. It was unnatural, wrong to create such a creature and bring it into a world of horror. His grudge against this whole project, however deep and resentful he thought of it, didn't affect his work. If they wanted such a beast to live, that's what they were going to get.

Carefully, he stitched together an artery, seeming oblivious to the blood that drooled down his hands as he tied the last tissue together with fine threat. He quickly glanced up to the monitor next to him. Still no heartbeat, but artificial blood pressure was normal. He drew back, out of the chest and began to sew the scaled flesh together. It took him minutes.

"It's done." He said coldly, holding his bloody hands out under the tap after handing his tools to the nurse next to him. Roger gave him a startled glare from behind the glass, his grey orbs blazing.

"Done? It isn't alive! Its heart isn't beating!" He snapped, his brow furrowing intensively as and thumped a hand against the glass. The team of surgeons and nurses looked at Jones, before to the doctor, who turned calmly to the Team leader, a cool look glazed into his face.

"Well, I thought that perhaps this would give you a chance to think about what you're doing." He said, tossing his gloves into a yellow bin and pulling his cap off, the bald scalp shimmering with sweat under the operation light. Roger's mouth fell open.

"What authority do you think you stand by, Clarke?" He snarled. "I've had fifteen years to think about this and you are not going to treat me like a child now!"

Clarke raised his eyebrows at the disgruntled man behind the glass.

"If you let this beast live, you only condemn it to a lifetime of torture and pain!" He retorted, placing his hands on his hips. "This is the Frankenstein of creations. You could only grow it from an egg but now we've had to include serious surgery to get it breathing."

"Do you not listen to any of the meetings?" Jones spat. "This creature is like no-other. Everything we've done has only enhanced its life. These scars and wounds will heal. Its skin is incredibly resilient and its healing rates are off the charts! Now, I am telling you. Start its heart."

Clarke knew there was no persuading this man any further. The idea of fame and glory had ruined his senses to beyond human reaching point. No longer could this man understand the morality of this situation. Sadly, he turned and walked up to the tables. He looked round at his team's tired faces before shaking his head and reaching for a small, rectangular device. A few, complicated buttons lay on its steel surface, glinting at Clarke, as though encouraging him. But none was needed. Clarke raised his thumb above a large yellow button and pressed down firmly.

---------

Rose sat in her warm flat, covered by a single soft blanket, watching the evening news with dull eyes. The Doctor had gone out to the TARDIS, saying that he had left some capacitor on in one of the bays and that if he didn't go and turn it off, the world would implode. Rose had raised her eyebrows at this and had watched him running off down the alley with a blank expression on her face. Had he really meant it?

She sighed and looked at the clock on her mum's new DVD player. 17.34pm, two hours since the Doctor had gone off to save the world. Great. Jackie was out with a few mates down at the pub and hadn't bothered to go shopping for food. Now Rose would have to go down to the chippy to get dinner. Growling silently, she stood up, stretching and patting her back jeans pocket. No cash.

_That's what you get for not having a job, Miss Tyler._ Jackie's words suddenly flashed in her mind, bringing a great sense of annoyance over Rose. _You go off travelling and when you come back, BAM! Welcome to the real world. I can't keep on bailing you out sweetheart, the gas bill has gone up enough as it is. _Rose pulled a face and slouched into the kitchen, muttering angrily under her breath.

She opened a cupboard door and grabbed the tea pot with a firm hand, glaring at it as though it was offending her as it sat in her hand.

Suddenly there was a yell of pain. Rose jumped, the tea pot tumbled out of her hand and smashing into pieces on the floor. She whirled round, standing still for a moment, waiting. Then she heard it again, but this time, the cry made her heart jump into her mouth.

_"ROSE!!!"_

_

* * *

_Hey Chaps,

I'm back on my writing frenzy once more, as my homework load is going far down than usual and I have time. Er, I dunno about the next chapter, maybe before or after christmas. If not before, Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new year...Yes, there's my good deed for the day, haha.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm not being a n00b, I just want reviews. Is that such a crime?

TheNextTitan


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lights dimmed. They all backed away as the table began to thrash madly. Clarke took two paces to the side, allowing Jones to see his creation to come to life. Roger pressed his face against the glass, his eyes wide and alert but full of anticipation and amazement, as though he had doubted this all along.

Large clawed feet protruded from under the cloth, long claws twitching madly, large charcoal grey scales pulsating as the toes cracked. A tail suddenly whipped into being, a sharp, arrowhead-shaped tip slicing through the air like a knife. There was a moment of silence before a shrill, high-pitched screech blasted from under the green. The glass cracked as the team toppled, clutching their bleeding ears in pain. Clarke began to scream, but the noise was barely audible under the cry of the creature.

Roger flinched excitedly, not caring for the team of medical surgeons who were collapsing all around on the floor inside of the lab. He watched in utter awe as the cloth fluttered down, like a bloodied ribbon rippling in the air to reveal the present inside. But this was no present. Wings burst upwards, smashing everything they could touch with one mighty sweep. The lights brightened, as though creating a ghastly spotlight, bearing down on the animal, making it recoil and screech more and more. Its stitched and bruised head thrashed violently, spitting wildly and bearing its long, venomous fangs like artillery. Its grey body twisted as it fought to get on its feet. Its claws hissed as they scraped on the steel table, fighting to help balance the creation. But it was far too heavy.

The table fell underneath it. The creature toppled, its wings flaring blithely as it cried out, dragging its tail across the walls, cracking tiles and cutting away at the solid concrete.

Clarke got to his feet, blood trickling down his neck. He began to stagger forwards, the remote clasped in his sweaty hands. Roger's eyes widened in sudden fear.

"NO!"

--------

Rose slipped down the stairs, jumping the last 5 and landing wrongly, causing her to twist her ankle painfully, but she ignored it and ran over towards the TARDIS, its door wide open as the Doctor lay on the ground in front, writhing in agony, clutching his chest tightly.

"Doctor!" Rose skidded to a stop, falling down beside him on all fours and clutching his rigid arm. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

His brow was shining with sweat and his eyes were hidden behind his screwed up eyelids as he gasped and panted His legs jerked about madly, as though he was trying to kick away his obvious pain.

"My...chest...My hearts...Stopping..." He hissed through gritted teeth as he shook. Rose's hands trembled as she put them on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her, her eyes wide and shimmering.

"What should I do?"

"Take me...TARDIS..." Rose nodded quickly, he legs weak and her ankle aching badly as she began to haul the Doctor back into the TARDIS as fast as she could. She laid him carefully down, rushing back to the door to snap it shut.

Almost instantly, he began to stop. He breathed heavily, blinking tears from his eyes as he grasped his chest. The twitching and jerking stopped abruptly, as though whatever had caused it had suddenly floated away, leaving him weak and in pain.

Rose staggered over to him, kneeling down by him, concern glittering in her eyes like flames.

"You alright?" She asked shakily. Her voice suddenly seemed fragile, the image of the Doctor's face crippling with pain still fresh in her crumbling mind.

He nodded, swallowing blood from where he had bitten his tongue as he pulled himself up. His skin was clammy and pale, his eyes full of fear behind the glaze of tears.

"What happened to you?"

The Doctor slowly shook his head, still unable to say anything as he tried to regain his faltering strength. Instead, he reached into his jacket pocket and passed Rose a newspaper with trembling hands.

Rose surveyed his face for a moment, as he stared intently into hers before diverting her eyes to the front page.

"Britain's Genetic Team..." She muttered, skimming through the several columns, picking out the appropriate information with a confused expression on her white face.

"Roger Jones?" She asked, not expecting an immediate reply. "He helped create Dolly didn't he?"

The Doctor shook his head

"No..." He said, his voice hoarse and crackly. "He created Martha."

"Martha?"

"The giraffe."

Rose's eyes flicked back to the article with haste.

"Creating legends? Doctor, what are they doing?" Rose asked, the answer an unknown blank in her mind.

"I don't know, but whatever they are creating, it's certainly not nice." The Doctor grumbled in annoyance.

"Is anything we have to deal with nice?" Rose asked mockingly. The Doctor grinned up at her, the colour returned to his face with a soft familiar glow.

"That's a very good point." He said, grasping her outstretched hand happily. "But if the whole universe was nice, where would the fun in that be, eh?" Rose smiled broadly as she pulled him up to his feet. "So, what's the plan of action." The Doctor thought for a moment, staring at the floor.

"Well, I'm thinking," He said slowly, raising his bright eyes to hers. "Tea, hobnobs and then we devise our tactics."

"Err, how about just tea?" The Doctor gaped at her.

"_Still _no biscuits?" He cried. Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's not the end of the world if you have tea without biscuits, you know." Rose sighed as she leant against the rails, shaking her head desperately at the Doctor as he flailed his arms.

"Not the end of the...Rose Tyler, you're so anti-biscuits..."

"Where did that come from?" She snorted, as the Doctor turned on his heels and began to dart around the controls wildly. It was hard to believe that just a few minutes ago, he could barely move nor speak.

"No time now. It's straight onto Plan B!" He shouted over the sound of the engines beginning to whirr into life.

"What's that then?" Rose called back, clinging to the rails as the TARDIS lurched to the left violently.

"What Plan B always is, Rose my dear." The TARDIS flew upwards. "Get to the bottom of this."

--------

Roger slammed into the glass with all of his strength, feeling the plane cripple and smash into thousands of pieces. Clarke whirled round just as Jones pushed him back, seizing the remote from his grasp as his tumbled through the air.

"Think again!" Roger snarled as Clarke stared hopelessly up at him, shards of glass littering his chest.

"I will not just stand by and watch you kill my creation, Harry!" Clarke turned his head away, the sound of his first name sending a cold shudder through his body.

"You killed it..." He muttered weakly. "Way before I ever could."

Roger stared down at him with a look of surprised on his face. But he blinked furiously and stepped back.

"Let's see what it has to say about your actions now then." He growled. He began to jab buttons on the remote.

The creature whirled round, its wings flaring, fangs bared, readying itself to strike. It's forked tongue flickered in and out as it began to step slowly forward, crimson eyes ablaze with fury, its tail sweeping the ground slowly and its head low to the ground.

Roger pressed another button. No reaction. He did it again, jabbing his finger harder and harder on the buttons, but no use. He looked wildly down at Clarke. In his hand, he was clutching the batteries.

"YOU...!" Roger screamed just as the creature let out a deafening hiss and launched forwards, slamming into Roger and sending the both through the empty glass plane and punching through a large window, Roger's cries slowly fading as they began to drop.

* * *

Hey,

Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far. Well..supposedly chapter 3, but seeing as there was a Prolgue, just to get my idea on what was happening. But anyway, sorry, this chpater was a bit short...and confusing...and little about the Doctor and Rose, but trust me, the next chapter is just going to be based on them anyway, so I thought I might aswell finish sorting the BGT out before doing just switching.

Anywho, please review! I will continue with or without, but your thoughts on the story could really help me when I'm wirting -hint-.

Happy New Year to you all by the way. I may not be so good at writing but I know my days of the month...and what happens on them...I think...0o

TheNextTitan


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The TARDIS suddenly rocketed to one side, sending Rose flying across and banging into the rails as the Doctor gripped the control panel with all of his strength.

"Seems we may have encountered _some_ turbulence...Not much really, just may make the journey a tad bit bumpy." The Doctor called to Rose as he wrenched down a lever. "But nothing we can't handle."

"We hope!" Rose cried back as the TARDIS began to swing round, juddering and jumping all the way, making Rose's stomach churn. "Anyway, we're only going to the BGT building, couldn't have just walked?" The Doctor gave her a cheeky grin.

"In my condition?" He whined mockingly, still smiling as he thwacked a button with a small sledgehammer. "You wouldn't want me having another sudden..." He rolled his tongue, trying to think of a good word to place in his obviously brain-boggling sentence. "Episode..."

Rose laughed, shaking her head, still clinging on to the rails as the TARDIS seemed to begin bucking. With a final groan of wood and alien material, the TARDIS came to a standstill. The Doctor remained where he was for a moment, gazing into the screen and pressing buttons with haste.

"Something up?" Rose asked, gingerly prising her fingers from the bar and making her way slowly over to him.

"You could put it that way..." The Doctor murmured slowly, flicking a blue switch and slowly turning a rather interesting instrument which Rose had somehow become familiar with. A _Time-Self-Combustion-Tuner_ as the Doctor had quickly explained. Could alter things, such as weather and reality and such and such as he had gone on rambling.

"We changing something about Earth?" Rose said, frowning at his hand is it kept turning, emitting timed ticks. The Doctor followed her gaze.

"Oh, no, it's changeable." He said off the top of his head, not looking at her as he said it. "Good memory there. Just flip it over and it becomes a _Brake-Accelerating-Fromage Frais_..."

"It's braking then accelerating yoghurt?" Rose asked, dumbfounded. The Doctor paused, staring at her form over his shoulder.

"A braking accelerator of yoghurt? Rose Tyler, where did you get that from?" His face, stupefied was enough to make Rose brake down into fits of laughter. The Doctor was still looking surprised before a beeping brought him back to TARDIS.

"There's something different in the air...Not chemical...Nor physical..." He muttered, tapping keys as different symbols flashed out at him.

"What?"

"Well, you get your usual London chemicals, which may include yoghurt..." The Doctor flashed Rose a quick glance before continuing. "Then your mobile, satellite readings and basic energy. Birds and planes are physical, but it's just not reading. "

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Stealth ship?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Physical..." He replied. "It's some kind of energy, something you lot shouldn't have yet...Nor will ever have for that matter." He rapped his knuckles on the edge of the panel. "Serranomian..."

"You what?"

"It is a Satellite reading, just more compact...Which is resulting in the Serranomian!" He suddenly cried. "Oh, you're bunch are amazing and they don't even know it!" That boyish, comical grin was spreading across his face as his fingers began to fly over the keys.

"Ah. Restart button." He suddenly said. "But restarting what?" The Doctor grabbed his coat off the side.

"Restart button...Doctor, what are you on about?" Rise blurted out, her head slightly blank by the sudden information bursts from the Doctor.

"Well, some very clever yet stupid person has created some kind of button which is able to restart something, which I do not know." He replied quickly, wiggling his eyebrows as he strode to the door, Rose in quick pursuit. "Like Alexander Flemming..."

"Isn't he the bloke who created antibiotics?" Rose asked quickly.

"Penicillin to be exact. He found that mould would eat away at bacteria which harmed the body, but didn't know what he could do with it. So another chap took over."

They had landed on a roof building. The ground was still shining with the previous rain and the wind whipping through their hair as they looked over London. Great storm clouds were brewing over Buckingham Palace with quick pace, like a giant pot they seemed to boil over and over, tucking into themselves and rolling forwards.

"This the BGT building then?" Rose asked, a tone of sarcasm tainting her voice as she continued. "I wouldn't want you to have to go to far, seeing as you're in such a terrible condition..." She grinned at the Doctor, who looked suddenly hurt.

"They way you say it sounds like you don't even care..." He said sadly, sighing and turning away, hiding his face as a grin tugged at his lips. Rose bit her lip, feeling suddenly guilty and began to say something when she was suddenly cut-off by a blood-curdling scream.

The pair whirled round, searching for the source of the noise before darting over to the side, both peering down. Both spotted the figure, plummeting down through the air like a stone in water, falling ever closer to the hard ground below.

Rose felt her heart stop. She was used to seeing death, but this was just...Different. Different to being zapped by some alien or transformed into Cybermen. This seemed more real, more close to home. Her eyes began to sting with unwanted tears, her skin a ghostly pale and she pulled her gaze away with a faint mumble.

"Oh my god..."

The Doctor was still staring down, his whole body rigid with a grim familiarity. His face looked like stone as he clenched his jaw. But, before he too turned away, his eyes suddenly narrowed. Rose spotted this, but didn't dare ask. She didn't want to know.

Now he was leaning right over the side, in danger of falling too if he wasn't careful, his mouth dropping open and his knuckles blanching white as they gripped ever harder on the brickwork. Rose could hear the shouts from below, could almost see people pointing but opened her eyes when she managed to distinguish someone's words over the cries.

"What _is_ that?!"

Rose rushed over to again, the part of her that didn't want to see what should be at the bottom silence by the part that wanted to see what _wasn't _at the bottom. There was a massive crowd, all backing away as something else began to struggle, opening what looking like a pair of massive bat wings and flapping them wildly. She hadn't seen the first time, but now she could see why.

It was as grey as storm clouds, blending in with the new London pavement that had just been placed. The blue of the person's suit, which Rose could now see was a man, had stood out quite well.

Now, the grey thing began to catch wind, beginning to glide to the side, twisting a long tail to try and gain height, but looked more like it was going to crash. Which, of course, it did.

Normally, the Debenham's store manager would leave the doors open, but recently, as he wad suddenly discovered after watching a British Gas lecture, had begun to close them to try and save on the heating bill.

Strutting round, looking as proud and as full as pride as if he had just been given knighthood from the Queen for energy saving, he came to a halt, smirking at the doors as though he had just won some victorious battle over them. Then, he spotted the creature wobbling madly in flight; come straight towards these very closed doors. Instead of moving, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening, he just stood there and stared.

Thankfully, someone who had been at the till behind him, spotting something come hurling towards the doors had leapt over the cashier, muttering an apology to the woman he was serving and grabbed the jacket of the Manager's suit, yanking him back just as the glass doors caved in, sending great pieces flying everywhere. Customers screaming, ducking and covered their eyes. The Manager was speechless, his mouth still open, luckily free of glass as the winged animal rolled across the floor, snarling and growling.

Back up on the rooftop, the Doctor and Rose were making their leave via the stairs down, jumping from each small flight until coming to the service door. The Doctor turned the knob, only to find it was locked and whipped out his sonic-screwdriver, pressing it close to the key whole and pressing down sharply. There was a high-pitched hum and the door swung forward.

The secretary, who had been watching the event outside, had to look twice as the two people rushed across the room.

"Hey!" He called; waving his hands about, unsure what to do. "What are you...You shouldn't be...Get out!"

"Don't worry, we're going now _anyway_!" The Doctor called back over his shoulder, stopping briefly to let the automatic doors swing open before gabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out.

The crowd was growing thicker and thicker, making a journey through more difficult than running through deep mud. However, the Doctor was already pushing his physic paper into their faces, explaining himself and his fake identity, the battered wallet handing in his hand like a passport.

"Constable Jones, please move." He rushed. People immediately moved, though there were odd mutters, one of which said, "Doesn't look like a copper."

"Soon enough, you'll realise that not all coppers are in uniform and carry handcuffs." The Doctor muttered back, coming close to the front of the cluster. There was no grin on his face, seriousness the main occupation of his wild brown eyes.

Finally, Rose felt the rubbing shoulders and the enclosed space lift as she came passed the final pair. Already she could hear sirens and knew the Doctor had to be quick. Slipping his hand from hers, he darted forward, stepping through the glass and into the store. Rose followed, trying not to imagine all of the eyes that were fixed on her as she entered, trying to stay close to 'Constable Jones'.

Inside, the customers were looking terrified, pressed back against the till stand, looking in horror at the creature which was lying on its side, its chest rising slowly, its eyes closed. Shards of glass had pierced its skin, but the small flesh wounds already seemed to be healing rapidly.

The Doctor walked slowly forwards, pulling his glasses out of his pocket and placing them on his nose. He knelt slowly down, staring at all of the great stitches and lines that crossed all over its skin.

"I think we've found the experiment, Rose." He murmured. "The living, breathing experiment of BGT." He reached out a firm had and placed it on the creature's side.

It flinched, the muscles contracting, but didn't try to raise its heavy head and its eyes remained shut off to the world.

"It's like a massive life-scale puzzle." The Doctor whispered. "Impossible. It's been parted and then put back together." Rose fidgeted in the background, twisting her hands, thinking back to the moment when she had seen...

"Doctor, where's the..." She said suddenly, looking all around. The Doctor too stood, looking round, whipping off his glasses and chewing on an arm. The crowd outside began to glance around at each other.

"What?" A man stepped forward, looking annoyed mixed with worry. "Where's what?" The Doctor took a moment for thought.

"There was a man." Rose said, looking confused. "Didn't you see him?" She looked round at the Doctor, who was frozen to the spot.

"Oh come on, you must have seen him! It was him who was screaming all the way down, something pretty hard to miss if you ask me." He growled gently.

"We saw nothing!" The man spat. "If this is one of those hoaxes or jokes, you ain't seeing any of us laughing, mate! What the _hell_ is that?" He jabbed a grubby finger at the experiment. Rose looked slightly stunned. The Doctor was looking gob smacked and appalled. He stepped away from the creature, his eyes wider then ever and his eyebrows could have been on ten-foot poles.

"Nevermind that for a minute!" He barked, waving his hand at the animal. "Are you telling me, that you did not see a man falling as well? From the very same building at the very same time as this!"

The crowd shifted, looking like sheep, muttering and looking at each other, looking at the Doctor as if he was the Dip.

"No! All we saw was that...that thing!" Piped up an elderly woman. People nodded their heads, as though taking these words as some sort of shield. Both Rose and the Doctor were gaping. Their eyes were flicking from one person to the next, trying to see some hint of give in there eyes. But there was nothing. There faces looked blank as a piece of paper.

"This isn't right. Not right at all." The Doctor muttered angrily, backing. "What's blinding them? What's stopping the signals?"

"What in God's name are you going on about? You out of the nut house or something?" The man who had spoken before snapped. "I'm calling the police."

"You do that."

"But wait a minute, ain't he the police?"

The man paused, the words like treacle through his brain.

"Constable Jones, he said. That's what he said and I don't do lying!"

Rose gave a quick look to the Doctor, who was looking slightly worried, nevertheless confused at the moment of time.

"Yes, sir. Shouldn't we...err, get back up, sir?" She said slowly.

"Back up?" The Doctor replied, narrowing his eyes at her. Then it clicked. "Oh oh, back up. Yeah, err, don't worry, they're already on their way, but do call them. I think I got through during coffee break, so, you know, they still might be um...breaking." The Doctor said, not thinking straight. He signalled to Rose. "But, we must be on our way. Come, Officer Smith."

The pair walked off the scene, ignoring the cries of the store manager, complaining about his window and customer compensation. They continued on down the street, passing sirens and cars as they sped on through. Finally, they turned down an alleyway and headed back towards BGT tower.

"Shouldn't we have stayed with that...thing?" Rose asked quietly as the Doctor walked slowly beside her, thinking hard about something. He didn't raise his eyes to hers when he was replying, as though the effort may make him loose track in his mind.

"No. The authorities would have been asking too many questions."

"We've dealt with stuff like that before. Nothing new really, if you think about it." The Doctor clenched his jaw.

"If I recall correctly, which I always do mind, the last time I intervened with the ways of human policing, I got punched." Rose suddenly snorted.

"Yeah, well...But still, what if that was..."

"Decoy."

"You what?"

The Doctor suddenly stood still.

"It was a decoy. That whole experiment was a decoy!" He cried. "The stitches were way too fine! And it all looked so, so...Not put together. Is there a word for that? I don't think there is. There should be now."

"Right...But what about everyone not seeing the guy?" Rose asked, his outburst starting to make some sense. "They genuinely couldn't see him!" The Doctor bit his lip for a moment.

"The stuff in the air..." He said, making weird movements with his hand. "That substance the TARDIS found when we came...It's doing something. It's blinding the city of London..."

* * *

Hello, welcome to 2007...If you already didn't know..

Well, this chapter is pretty long...Keep in mind on the original, its written all in font size 9 and with some other font which I can't be bothere to spell, but it begins with T the first bit and...lets not go into that.

As reminded by my sister, I haven't but on a copyright on anything, so...All Doctor Who characters Copyright to BBC 2007...Any others, such as my rather cute creature belong to me. Muhaha. Anyway, look, I know this is getting really really annoying, but please please please review! Be anomyous or whatever, please tell me what you think! My proof-reader tells me good things, along with the bad (kidding) but a great response from you guys would be fab!

TheNextTitan. (PS- I'm no n00b, thank you, I just like hearing about what people think. Ask my proof-reader, I have terrible self-esteem (is it me, or does anyone else find that when someone says that to you, you feel like a steam train 0o) and highly low confidence. Not doing this for pity...No, don't do pity nor sympathy. 'Tis annoying)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors with a quick twist of his key and flew in, greeting the great green column with a beaming smile, raising his arms as though about to embrace his living ship in a tight hug.

"You were right, old girl!" He said softly, running his hand across her panel, the tell-tale glaze of love upon his brown eyes. "And I never doubted you for a second!" He recovered from his praising state and darted over to the screen again, tapping furiously on the keyboard with gaining haste.

Rose slipped silently through the doors, closing it and walking steadily up to the Doctor's side, looking down at the screen with a far-away expression on her face. The symbols on the screen couldn't mean much to her, she didn't understand them, but was getting slowly accustomed to them, especially when they started glowing pink.

"Pink is the universal flashing colour for..." She started, folding her arms across her chest and awaiting her answer, counting down the seconds silently in her head.

"Well, generally hazardous, but it depends where you are." The Doctor began. "For the Tolp galaxy, it could mean life cells or particles...Or if you've left the iron on, I believe."

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"We're not _in _the Tolp galaxy, are we?" The Doctor changed pace immediately, as though he was a puppy that had chewed on the sofa.

"No, miss." He said slowly. Rose raised an annoyed eyebrow at him.

"What does it mean for this galaxy?"

The Doctor gave a sort of shrug-like movement.

"Well, strictly speaking, it's the opposite of mauve." He wondered. "_But_...That's only for Jupiter and Mercury, so it must mean..." The Doctor came to a complete stop, raising his eyes to Rose, looking suddenly worried. Rose unfolded her arms immediately.

"What...?" The Doctor hesitated, giving the signs of reluctance to tell. But Rose was having none of that.

"What does it mean?!"

"It means..." The stuttering of his words made Rose's stomach vanish with a sharp pain. If he was nervous about telling her, instead of just telling her everything in one lump of complicated equations, then it meant that it had to be something very...very bad.

"Whatever is affecting everyone here...Is effecting you."

--------

Elizabeth Michael looked at her watch with dread. 10 minutes. She sighed, her brow furrowed and her eyes dark with tiredness. Her mouse brown hair hung lifelessly round her shoulders, swaying with the motion of the underground train while her hands gripped the pole next to her tightly. She could already feel the tell-tale throbbing in her head was going to lead to a massive headache when she reached home.

Home. A house in Chelsea with her husband and one child. One teenager to be exact. The simpleton life which she led was fair enough for her; only for the illnesses that had seemingly cropped up all around her neighbourhood was enough to dissuade her. Was she coming down with it now?

_No_, She thought; desperate ideas beginning to cling to her mind already _I can't take any more days off work as it is..._

Her eyes suddenly began to itch as an odd smell drifted into the carriage. Putting her fingers to her eyelids, she massaged them gently. With a pang, she stopped. She'd felt what had seemed to be grit in her eyes, scratching along the surface.

Furiously blinking tears, she tried looking round. Through blurred vision, she saw everyone else raising their hands to their eyes, some with clenched teeth while others rubbed furiously.

Elizabeth felt her eyes beginning to burn as she pulled a tissue from her handbag and pressed it to her streaming eyes. The throbbing in her head was now like a sledgehammer being driven upon her brain.

Then...it was gone. Her eyes seemed to cool instantly, returning to how they were moments before in what seemed to be a flash. Her vision was clear once more and the throbbing subsided. She sat slowly up, blinking.

--------

Rose looked suddenly pale, the colour being sucked out of her face by the lips of an unknown fear. She felt the feeling in her legs drift away and nearly stumble. The Doctor looked concerned and went straight up to her, holding her hands in his and staring straight into her deep brown eyes.

"Rose, listen to me. I won't let anything happen to you. Rose." Her eyes were fixed on his but they weren't taking him in, almost as if what he was saying was background music. He gripped tightly on her hands, but making sure he wasn't harming her.

"Rose, please, focus on me. Whatever this is, it isn't going to harm you. And whoever is doing this...They're going to have a very nasty wakeup call tomorrow." He gazed into her face, almost loosing himself in his deep thoughts. It was only her weak voice which seemed to bring him to the surface of his ever growing mind.

"Tomorrow?" He blinked; glad to see that her eyes were intent on his words now.

"Well..." He wondered, letting go of her hands and drifting over to the console. "You try sampling the air, working out what it is, what it's doing and why its here! And then..."

"Yeah, alright...I get it." She said loudly, getting herself heard over his science ramble. She walked steadily over to the chair, slipping her shoes off and tucking her cold feet under her as she sat down, watching the Doctor's every movement like a mother hawk at its nest. But the thoughts kept on popping into her head, buzzing around like flies, keeping her from the sleep which she suddenly longed to have. What was happening to her? What was affecting her? What would happen? All these what, what if, how, when and why questions began to sink into her mind like quicksand. Then, the final question. Who?

Rose found herself suddenly wondering why she didn't think aliens as what anymore. They just seemed now like everyday beings. Not like humans, but the feeling of worry or fear never occurred when the Doctor took her to some weird and wonderful planet far away from home. Now she accepted them into her life with no questions. But now, she felt those questions beginning to build, creating a false wall around her mind, leaving only one door open for one alien.

The Doctor.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was way past midnight. The city of London was still alive, cars and buses floating by in the dark cold night, headlights blazing while great jets flew to and fro overhead, humming noisily like massive insects.

Inside, the TARDIS was warm and quiet. Life outside seemed non-existent from inside its wonderful control room, its own life glowing cosily all around, only the column seeming silent in its own sleep.

The Doctor was standing in front of the screen, his soft eyes looking ever closer at each symbol, his face remaining expressionless as he read. Occasionally, his eyes strayed to the sleeping Rose. Her head was resting in her chest, rising and falling with each steady breath. Her absence of speech suddenly made the Doctor think of the short periods of time when he wasn't with a companion. Every day passing in a lonely silence and the Doctor's voice the only thing that assured him that he was alive.

There was a small beep, pulling the Doctor out of his thoughts and back down to reality...what was reality to him anyway.

"Traces of some alien chemical..." He muttered to himself. "Phosilks, hesn'ta...Ah, there's one we all know well. Sulphur...but hello." He pressed his face ever closer to the screen, a familiar frown settling on his brow. "That can never be a good concoction..." He pressed flashing button and twirled dials.

"There's no break in the continuum...No tear...There certainly hasn't been any alien entry through the atmosphere, apart from myself of course, then what is it..." He patted the TARDIS. "C'mon old girl, give us a hand." The screen before him remained still for a moment and the Doctor felt his hand began to itch but restrained himself from hitting it. They wouldn't get anywhere if he did that. Plus, the TARDIS may mentally kick him.

Then, as though hearing an order from his thoughts, the TARDIS began to click and the screen twisted, turning into a alien programme and began to test the air, detecting all know chemicals and what it was forming.

"This could take hours, or minutes...But, knowing my ship, I'm guessing hours." The Doctor murmured to himself. Then, he felt a sharp poke in his mind. "Alright, I'm sorry..." Sighing, he went to the chair beside round, propped himself upon it and whipped out a packet of digestives from underneath of cushion.

"Ah, good old McVities, saving the day once again." Grinning, the Doctor whipped out a single biscuit and chomped on it with thought as he stared up into the beautiful ceiling above him, listening to the TARDIS working away through the night.

--------

Elizabeth woke with a start from a dark bloody nightmare. Muttering silently as the headache she had hidden away in sleep returned and she turned to look at the clock on her bedside table. She couldn't see anything. Frowning, she sat up, realising how cold she was and just how much her headache had grown.

_Power cut?_ She thought, beginning to feel the deadweight in her stomach. But, she couldn't even see the table, nevertheless the clock...Perhaps the whole street had gone out, street lights and all. She tried to look around her, but all she could see was pitch blackness.

A snore made her jump. Her husband was fast asleep still, she could hear his steady breathing and could feel his warmth beside her. Sighing, she stood up. Pain shot through her back and she fell back down with a gasp. There was a jerk and her husband was awake, sitting bolt upright.

"Liz, what are you doing?" He asked as he spotted his wife sitting still on the bed, rigid as a tree, sleep still nagging him back.

"I've got a throbbing headache and my back is in agony. Plus there's a power cut." She replied tiredly, rubbing her back and trying to look into her husband's face.

"Power cut?" He frowned and spotted the alarm clock still working. 2:19 am. Orange light spilled in from the street light outside through the curtains, lighting her face with a citrus glow, but shadowed her eyes. "Liz, the power's still on."

"What? No it's not. The clock isn't on and there's no light from outside." She frowned.

"They're both working." He said. He reached over and turned the lamp on, filling the room with a soft glow. "See?" Elizabeth frowned.

"See what?"

Turning round sharply, he looked sharply at her. His mouth fell open in an appalled disgusted look and he began to shake.

"Liz..."

"Harry, stop this and turn a light on." Liz said sharply, but something in his voice made her suddenly uneasy and she felt queasy. Her eyes began to itch and she began to raise a hand to rub them. There was a quick movement and she suddenly felt Harry's hand holding her arm firmly.

"No, don't touch your eyes." She felt him trembling.

"What are you going on about, Harry?"

"Don't do anything, just sit here and don't touch your eyes!" His voice sounded pained and worried as she felt him get quickly off the bed.

"Where are you going? Harry?"

--------

Hidden behind a cage, the bars holding it in with unpredictable strength for the creature to apprehend. As it began to stir, images flashed through its broken mind. Flying, creatures screaming around it, a single one of the bare flesh with a device. Growling quietly, it made a quick calculation. That bare flesh was the cause of its pain. It was a threat to the gathering. All bare flesh were.

It could hear sounds all around it, tapping at its cage and then sharp bangs. Something sharp was pierced into its flank, but it was too weak and could barely raise its lip to show its fangs. Its eyes felt dry and its vision was blurred. Blackness seemed to be redoubling its forces inside but already strength was beginning to rejuvenate.

Its ears, invisible to the naked eye, could hear the roar of traffic outside and the near silent whispers around it. Danger kept stabbing at its mind. It needed to escape, run away, and find the gathering. But while the creatures kept it in this trap, it seemed it'd have to wait until its strength was regained. Surprise perhaps wasn't its natural technique but it'd use it to kill these bare fleshes. The gatherings thoughts were already beginning to fill its mind, calling it to their side. They'd grow impatient, angry with it but they'd understand the creature. The bare flesh were dangerous to the offspring, the next generation of the gathering.

--------

"Rose?"

The voice of the Doctor penetrated her soft black dreams and brought her back inside the TARDIS. Rose blinked away, brown eyes blinking with the sudden light and looking round.

"Yeah?" She replied, sitting up. She certainly needed that sleep, but something felt wrong. Her eyes were itchy, but that'd be because she'd been sleeping under the Doctor's dusty coat, not that she remembered how that got there. She rubbed her eyes furiously.

"The TARDIS has found the problem..." Why did his voice sound odd? And where could she remember that tone from? Rose struggled to her feet, still rubbing at her eyes and stumbled over to the Doctor.

"What?" She could almost see the Doctor's face peering into hers and she felt his hand on hers.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly, standing up. Rose stopped rubbing, though the itching only seemed to increase when she did.

"Just got some dust in my eye, off your coat." She mumbled. The Doctor frowned.

"I know the TARDIS looks like a tip, but I take pride in my clothes..." He said, sounding rather hurt.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the wait in the chapters, I've been a bit sidetracked recently and haven't had time to submit this. Anyway, please review yet enjoy!

TheNextTitan


End file.
